


Sign Your Name

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mistaken Identity, bra signing, hickey mentions, maybe? It could be current, mentions of Hanukkah, small amounts of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “Excuse me! I’m sorry to bother you, but could we get your autograph?”Nursey turned toward the voice with a smile plastered on his face. Sure, they were interrupting his date, but he was from New York and was attractive so he was used to people thinking he might be an actor or model. He usually tried to suss out if they had confused him for someone in particular or were just hoping he was someone famous.But when he turned, the women weren’t looking at him expectantly, they were looking at Holster.





	Sign Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Holster/Nursey  
> Mistaken Identity  
> “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Excuse me! I’m sorry to bother you, but could we get your autograph?”

Nursey turned toward the voice with a smile plastered on his face. Sure, they were interrupting his date, but he was from New York and was attractive so he was used to people thinking he might be an actor or model. He usually tried to suss out if they had confused him for someone in particular or were just hoping he was someone famous. 

But when he turned, the women weren’t looking at him expectantly, they were looking at Holster. 

Holster had turned also and was looking at them slightly stunned as they held out pens, napkins, and scraps of paper. “Uh, sure.”

Nursey slouched down a bit in his seat, hiding his amusement by taking a long sip of his drink. 

Holster was having the time of his life, hamming it up in a way that he never did when he had to actually deal with people longer than two minutes. He signed each piece of paper and napkin with a flourish. Until he reached the last woman, who wasn’t holding anything for him to sign.

“What, you don’t want my autograph, too? You wound me.” Holster’s smile contradicted his words but she still shook her headsharply.

“Actually, I do.” She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and pulled it open to expose her bra. “Could you sign my bra? Just below the lace bit is fine.”

Holster shot Nursey a panicked look but Nursey was too busy trying not to spontaneously combust from laughter, so he couldn’t rescue his poor boyfriend. Holster straightened his shoulders and Nursey could see the moment that he decided he’d committed this far, he had to take the ride as far as it would go. 

Then he leaned in, and signed her boob. Well, her bra. 

But her friends weren’t going to be outdone, so suddenly, they were surrounded by women pulling their shirts up, down, or over to expose their bras and request another autograph. 

Five minutes later Nursey and Holster were on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant being told that it was a _family_ establishment.

Nursey fell against Holster, laughing. “Why did you go with it? You could have just told them you weren’t who they thought you were.” 

Holster shrugged. “How many times am I going to be mistaken for a professional hockey player? Also, like three of them slipped me their number?”

Nursey gasped. “Rude. Right in front of me.”

“That’s ok. I left them on the table.” Holster wrapped his arm around Nursey and they started walking down the sidewalk. “I’m still hungry though. And it’s nearly sundown.”

“Chill. We’ve got plenty of time. Let’s grab some take out and you can sing the blessings and light the candles. Then you’ll eat your weight in latkes anyway.” 

Nursey pulled them to a stop and pulled his boyfriend’s head down to capture his lips in an open mouth kiss. When he finally pulled away, he kept a hand on Holster’s belt loops to hold him close. “But, no more feeling up strangers in restaurants, chill? Next time I might cause a scene.”

Holster looked down at him for a long time. “If I let you cover me in hickeys tonight, will you forgive me?”

“Chill.”


End file.
